When poison tries to seep through
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: What happens when Cisco and Caitlin save a mysterious woman who collapses in Star Labs? What happens when Team Flash befriends her? What happens when Lisa Snart says she's untrustworthy? Is that the pot calling the kettle black?


**God gives me the inspiration. I cannot do it without Him. He deserves the Glory.**

 **Hi, I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you and God bless. P.s. I do not own The Flash or any of the characters. Though, Jenna is my OC. God gave me the inspiration and deserves the glory. Jenna is based on the lovely Anne Hathaway.**

It was pretty early in the morning for Star Labs, but Cisco Ramon had some things that he needed to test, questions that he needed answered so he was in the cortex running some tests on his precious satellite. He was in the middle of eating a pizza pocket, which may or may not be one of Caitlin Snow's. Hey, they weren't labeled… Okay they were but he's still her best friend and she still loves him even if he steals her food. Just then, a pretty young woman, about in her late 20's, clad in black leather, came walking into star labs. This made Cisco think just how much they had to beef up the security in the place. But, then something happened. She looked severely pale and her lips were purple, and she collapsed on to the cold, hard floor of the cortex. Cisco dropped the pizza pocket and rushed towards her. He checked her pulse, which was irregular; however, she was still alive and slowly breathing. He noted that she was in a comatose state. So, He picked her up and walked over to the med bay where he placed her on the bed and paged for Dr. Caitlin Snow M.D. Cisco sat with the young woman as he waited for Caitlin, praying to God, that she'd be okay.

Caitlin Snow, Cisco's best friend rushed into the medical bay. She raised a brow when she saw the mysterious girl on the bed. She looked towards Cisco with a quizzical look.

"Cisco?" She inquired of him. "Who's the girl?"

Cisco knew that Caitlin wanted to know if the strange woman was his girlfriend or not, even though she know that Cisco would never date someone without telling his best friend, nor would he bring his girlfriend to their private facility without at least asking them . Come on, Caitlin! Cisco gave a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't know," he replied. He noticed that Caitlin's glance had moved towards the pizza pocket which was forgotten on the Cortex floor. She looked back towards him an gave him a rather cold glare. Oops. She's going to reprimand him for that later. He gave her a look back and continued. "She just appeared in the lab and collapsed. I don't even know who she is."

Caitlin nodded, and began to evaluate the girl. "Her heart rates slow and her lips are purple." She noted. She began to prep an IV bag. "It looks like she's been poisoned." She looked for a vein in the woman's arm and then stuck the IV needle in her arm. She began to hang the IV bag. Once she was done she turned towards Cisco who looked like he was registering this information in his head. He was chewing the corner of his lip as he looked at her.

"Poisoned?" He looked pale himself with this information. Who would poison another human being. Yet, ever since the particle accelerator a lot of crazy and dark things have been happening. "Do you think Nimbus had anything to do with it?" He asked Caitlin. Kyle Nimbus was a metahuman with the ability to turn into poisonous gas. Star labs, with the help of Barry Allen, Aka, the Flash had taken down Nimbus, or as Cisco had dubbed him, the Mist, early in their team Flash years. However, in an incident of trusting Captain Cold and his beautiful and captivating sister Lisa Snart, Nimbus among three other metahumans now roam free. Thanks a lot, Captain Cold.

Caitlin only shrugged and shook her head. "It's a possibility, Cisco, but until she awakes there's no knowing the truth." She noticed how stressed her best friend looked with the news, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cisco was always so caring. "I'll take a few samples and see what I find, okay?" She told him. Cisco only nodded.

Cisco sighed deeply and looked towards the young woman. Her skin was pale, yet tainted purple and her hair was a reddish brown. He prayed to God that she'd get better, just like he did when he wanted Barry make it to Bette San Succi in time.

It took a couple weeks, about fourteen days of Caitlin Snow attending to Star labs new mysterious patient, but soon with Caitlin's medical aid and God's touch, the young woman soon awoke.

Cisco walked into Star labs only to see pretty much everyone in team Flash gathered around the medical bay. He raised a brow as he made his way towards the area. Hopefully, this meant good news. As soon as he entered the room he saw Barry, who was dressed in the Flash suit, and Iris' chatting with patient. He also noticed Harry Wells, from Earth 2, bombarding her with questions. He had to step in and stop Harry. He gave the older man a look which said 'Harry, just stop.' He turned to the young woman and smiled a Cisco patented friendly smile. He extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Cisco and you are?" Barry gave a look that was almost prideful? Barry, stop he's just trying to help the girl. He doesn't even know her…yet.

The woman smiled a huge, bright smile as she nodded. She looked towards Cisco and met his dark chocolate, brown eyes with her own huge, brown eyes.

"Hi Cisco, I'm Jenna. Your friends tell me it was you who saved my life?" She said with a sugary sweet voice. "Thank you so very much." Cisco blushed and shook his head.

"Actually, it was God through Caitlin. Caitlin's the doctor. Not me." He grinned as he looked towards his best friend. Jenna met his gaze towards Caitlin. He turned back to Jenna. "So, do you know what happened? Caitlin told me you were poisoned?" Jenna shook her head.

"No..like I told your inquisitive friends, I have no memory of what happened. All I remember is passing out in some strange lab," She made a gesture towards him. "and, seeing you. I thought it was some strange dream." She smiled towards Cisco. "A really good dream, since such a handsome guy was in it." This made Cisco blush deeply. Just then, Iris spoke.

"Jenna, where do you live?" Jenna looked towards Iris and shook her head. She furrowed her brows.

"I don't really have a home, per say." She answered. The whole team seemed shock about this answer. Iris spoke yet again.

"Well, what about your family?" Jenna shook her head and looked down.

"My family abandoned me. We never seemed to agree. I and my sister always fought." Cisco's heart broke for Jenna. He wanted to say something to comfort her but, Barry spoke instead.

"Well, here we are family, so you're welcome to stay at Star labs as long as you want Jenna." This seemed to upset Harry for some reason, as he beckoned Barry so they could talk in private. Iris turned to Jenna, and gave a bright smile.

"Yeah, what the Flash said. Feel free to stay as long as you want, Jenna." To this Jenna gratefully smiled.

"Really, oh thank you so much." She sighed as her stomach grumbled. Cisco looked towards Jenna with a soft smile.

"Hey, you hungry? Why don't we go to Jitters." He gave her a small nudge. However, the young scientist's mind was on Jenna and who could have possibly poisoned her? Jenna nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, I could go for some cronuts and coffee." She grinned hugely. Cisco held out his hand to help her down. Jenna gratefully accepted and the two made their way out of Star Labs.

It was a beautiful day, as Jenna and Cisco made their way towards Jitters. The sky was a deep, bright blue, and the sun shone almost like never before. The scent of spring flowers hung in the air. Though, unfortunately there were hints of pollution in the air that would make poison Ivy attack.

"So, there's a guy who can actually become gas and you think that's what could have happened?" Jenna asked Cisco as they made their way towards the coffee shop. Cisco nodded as he looked towards his blue and black J's.

"Hmm-mmm, as far as we know there are no other metahumans with posion abilities."

"Metahumans?" Jenna raised a quizzical brow. Cisco rubbed his chin as he nodded.

"It's a term we made up for those who have been affected by dark matter." He explained. Jenna seemed very deep into the conversation. Could it be Nimbus or was there another metahuman with poisonous abilities? Because, there's defiantly not a rogue with a poison gun..at least not one built by him. Cisco made a promise to God and himself that he is never equipping a criminal with a weapon, ever again! Although, the last time that happened, he was kidnapped and forced to make the heat and cold guns for Captian Cold and Heat Wave, and then, Lisa Snart had to charm the gold gun out of him. With this thought, he couldn't help but wonder what Lisa, the Golden Glider, was up to. He hadn't seen her since she kissed him goodbye. He actually began to assume it was best they never saw each other again, though for some reason, each time he thought of her, it hurt him. Why? She is a thief and he's a part of team Flash. Just then, Cisco bumps into…Lisa Snart? He pushed back a soft strand of his hair as he looked at her.

"Lisa?" He questioned. Lisa looked towards Jenna, and almost had a cold snare? What's that about? She looked at Cisco.

"We need to talk." She said. What? She wants to talk after they haven't seen each other for so long after that kiss?

 **Who is Jenna? Who poisoned her? What's Harry's problem? What does Lisa want? So many questions! Please review if you want thanks and God bless, He loves you.**


End file.
